Merry Christmas, My Santa Darling
by catchmeonfiree
Summary: It's Christmas time in Lima, and it's time for Papa Evans to show some holiday spirit! Please review, super-awesome-unicorn-tails! :3 ONESHOT!


A/N: _It's probably a horrible idea to write this one-shot while I still have 'This Heart Has Been Broken Before' to worry about, but I think that I just needed to write something different to change up the mood. :) So... YAY! 2 more episodes until Sammykins is back! The episode is called 'Hold On To Sixteen', and I think that is just an awesome title name. ^.^ BTW, if you wanna know more about upcoming episodes or watch some sneak peeks and read some spoilers, you're always welcome to check out my Tumblr! But I cannot take credit for those things because I follow some sick and totally cool blogs. ^.^ If you ever wanna check it out, I'm justgleeforme there. You can also find it on my homepage. That's it... please enjoy and review, great-grizzlies! =D_

^.^

Quinn Evans was walking with her daughter Cassidy down to McKinley High. It was almost the end of the year, with intricate snowflakes dancing in the frosty air, nipping both girls' noses. Although it was only the start of winter, snow had piled in Lima, over 2 feet. Quinn made sure her family was warm, being the terrific mother that she was. Cassidy was wrapped in a big warm yellow coat, matching her blonde hair with little toddler sized Timberland's. Quinn was wearing a big scarf around her neck, with a black North Face on, and her chestnut-colored Uggs.

Quinn and Cassidy made it down Wish Road before the sight of the massive high school came into view. Earlier that day, a huge storm came into town, and the schools closed at 12. Quinn had wanted to take the car to pick her son up from school, but her husband Sam insisted that he needed it for something else, which included all other four members of his family going to the mall at 2 o'clock for a 'special treat'.

A tall boy came out of the building. He was fit, strong, and had plenty of good looks to go around. His short blonde hair was shook to the side, revealing his sparkling, hazel eyes. Yeah, that was Sam and Quinn's son. His name was Wesley, but everyone called him Wes for short. He was the teenage dream. Quarterback of the football team, muscular, tall, and had a killer smile and eyes. Who knew sophomores could be so... manly?

Wes was what you could call a 'mistake', although he wasn't to his family and parents.. He was the lovechild of Sam and Quinn in their senior year of high school. Sam had come back to Lima and McKinley from Tennessee about 4 months into the new school year. At first, Quinn had wanted Puck, and Sam had wanted Mercedes, but eventually the two of them saw the light and got back together; happiness evident in their lives again, smiles raining onto their faces whenever they were with one another. Then, the two took their relationship to the next level, and 9 months later, Wesley Thomas Evans was born.

Then, when Sam and Quinn were in their sophomore year of college, they thought it was about time to have another joy in the family. Both had gone to NYU, and Wes would stay with Ken and Barbie whenever possible and go back to Lima to visit Gramma and Grampa for some snuggling and time out of the big, hustling city. The two of them tried for another, and were blessed with more than just one baby; twins! Again, they were boys, and Sam was so excited. Their twin sons Isaiah William Evans and Cole Isaac Evans were now in eighth grade at Brookewalk Middle School, almost graduating and joining their older brother at McKinley, the "magical" place where their parents met and found happiness and love in another being. The two of them looked just like mini Wes', but unlike Wes, they had their father's guppy lips, which Sam always said was "so, so tragic".

Not long after Sam and Quinn graduated from NYU, they had a baby daughter named Cassidy Grace Evans. Ever since she was a baby, Cassidy was also jumpy and happy and always made every one's day. Her brothers took good care of her, and was turning her into a tomboy slowly. Isaiah played soccer while Cole and Wes played football. Cassidy was on Lima's swim team. And because of Sam and Quinn's musical backgrounds, all three of their children also learned instruments. Wes and Cassidy played piano while Cole played guitar and Isaiah learned drums.

"Wesley! Wes over here!" Cassidy's voice ripped through the sea of students and Wes saw his sister and mom instantly. He strode over, wondering why both of them were in the cold, waiting for him, and where the car was.

"Hey Cass. Hey Mom. W-where's the car?" His body shivered and his voice quivered, but he tried hard not to do so, being the hottie that he was.

"Well, that's the thing. In the morning, your father woke me up and said that he needed the car for something special. He added that I needed to take all four of you guys and meet him at the mall at 2 o'clock sharp." Quinn shook her head as she replayed the memory in her mind, and the way Sam persuaded her to do so, a smiling creeping up as she thought.

"'K, but what about Isaiah and Cole? Aren't they coming as well?" As Quinn was about to answer, a group of boys came out of the school and whistled at her, making catcalls, shouting "Hot mama!", and pretending to smack her butt. "You douches! Stop that or I'll-"

Quinn had been through this so many times.

"Sam, don't. Just leave them alone and-"

"_Sam_?" Wes' eyebrow rose.

"OH! Damn. Sorry honey. I meant *ahem*... Wes... sweetie." Quinn gave a reassuring smile. "Just leave those guys alone. They're just-"

"Mom! Those guys just fu-... umm, freakin', like... ARRGHHHH! This is so weird! I can't talk to my mom about stuff like this!" Wes run his fingers through his perfect hair in stress and you could practically hear the girls swooning.

"Then don't talk about it at all, honey. Isaiah and Cole are meeting us there, and we've got to hurry; it's about to snow soon again." 

The trio walked into Bushwells Mall, Quinn holding Cassidy's hand and Wes listening to some classic rock on his iPod. Quinn took her iPhone out and quickly dialed Isaiah, reason being that it was now 1:30 and she didn't want to be late for Sam's "surprise".

*BRRRRNG!* Isaiah's phone rang and he answered.

"Hey Mom. Me and Cole are just waiting outside of Abercrombie and Fitch. Yeah. 'K. Food Court? Yup. Bye." Isaiah hung up and signaled Cole to follow him.

"Where we goin', bro?" Cole asked.

"Mom said food court and then we're gonna go find what dad's up to together." 

Quinn was playing with Cassidy's golden locks as they waited for Isaiah and Cole. About 5 minutes later, the twins came into view and Quinn got up with Cassidy in her arms, Wes close by behind them.

"Hi Eye! Hi Co!" Cassidy had her nicknames. Wes was Moo.

"Hey Squirt!" Cole ran up to his mom and sister, scooping Cassidy out of his mother's arms and swinging her around. "How are ya?"

"Good Co! Good!" Cassidy giggled, despite her fear of falling, and pretty soon Cole joined in.

"OK, OK. Celebrations can be celebrated later. Let's go see what your father's surprise for us is." Quinn said. 

While roaming around the mall for not very long, Cassidy saw a trail of snowflakes on the ground, obviously leading to a location.

"Follow! Follow!" she squealed.

The family walked on the path until it was gone and they looked up to see Santa's Workshop.

"What are we doing here?" asked Wes.

"I don't know... let's just move on," Quinn said softly, with a bit of confusion.

When they were starting to go away, they were stopped by a _highly _familiar voice.

"Guys! Kids! Quinn! Over here!"

They shot their heads around only to find Sam in a Santa Claus costume, about 100 lbs bigger.

Sam whispered something to the man in a suit next to him, and next thing you know, he's standing next to Quinn with Cassidy in his arms.

Isaiah was first to ask.

"Dad... why are you Santa?"

Sam smiled and laughed a jolly good laugh before he saw the serious-ness of his family's faces and stopped.

"OK, well, a week ago, my boss said that I could get a raise."

"Honey, that's terrific!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the catch was that I had to work here at the mall for a week dressed as Santa Claus listening to kids' dreams. No biggie. I just wanted to wait to tell you guys." Sam smiled his signature goofy lopsided grin, also passed down to Wes, Isaiah, and Cole. Cassidy had Quinn's smile.

The family didn't seem to mind until Quinn brought something up.

"If you're working here for a week... doesn't that mean you have to work through Christmas and Christmas Eve?"

Cassidy started bawling.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, you have to be with us! Please don't leave us, Daddy! Especially when it's Christmas!" She held onto him tighter.

"Yeah, Dad. It's not the same if you're not home," elaborated Wes. Isaiah and Cole both nodded.

"Honey, they're right. Couldn't you have at least talked with me about this first?" Quinn was frustrated about how she could've planned everything about Christmas perfectly, but then not expect her husband to pull a stunt like that.

Sam started again.

"Well then, maybe one of you oughta give a wish to Santa." He winked.

Cassidy raised her hand.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Please!"

Sam chuckled before walking back over to his big comfy chair, taking Cassidy with her. They both sat down, she in his lap, and Sam chucked his beard back up.

"Ho ho ho! Now, little girl! What would you like for Christmas?" Sam tried hard not to sound like a pedophile.

"I just want my daddy hone for Christmas," Cassidy whispered.

Sam's eyes softened and his heart melted, wondering how he and Quinn could've made something so perfect. Then again, everything they made was perfect, including loooooooove.

Sam whispered something into Cassidy's ear before she kissed him, smiling, and ran back to her mother and brothers. 

On Christmas morning at 9am, the Evans household was busy. Everyone had something to do, except for Sam, who was off at the mall as Santa Claus. No one was probably even there, since it was snowing outside and everyone was feasting or opening presents.

The five of them walked into Bushwells, heading on to Santa's Workshop. People were pointing at them, laughing. Quinn told them to shake it off, and Cassidy stuck her tongue out at them. Somehow, the place was hustling, and there was an entire line of people waiting to see Santa.

Sam had just finished listening to a boy's dream to be a Transformer when he grew up when he saw his family walking towards him. He waved them over and fixed his tiny eyeglasses (he insisted on them) until his whole, big, cuddly army of 5 elves joined him, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. 

^.^

_Haha, so I hoped that you enjoyed this little Christmas / Holiday treat, even though it's November. T.T Hopefully, you understood the ending, and if you didn't... you will. :) This is supposed to be a oneshot, but if people want me to make more adventures with the Evans family, I'd be happy to do so. BUT, I'll need at least a minimum of 10 reviews for that to happen, or else I'm afraid I'll be wasting my time. So please review, guys! And tell me if you want more chapters of this or not! Thanks, cuddly-wuddly-walruses-with-sugar-on-top! ^.^_


End file.
